


Skinny Dipping

by SuperMax18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pool Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Heather invites Robin to stay after hours at the pool with her, and things take a smutty turn.Takes place in the season 3 canon, June 1985. Before season 3 takes place.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Kudos: 39





	Skinny Dipping

Heather had been watching Robin for a while now. Everything about her was infatuating. The way her nose crinkled up when she laughed, the way the water reflected in her eyes, the way her damp hair stuck to the sides of her face and chin, she was just so damn cute. Heather just couldn’t take her eyes off of the blonde.

Today was no different. Heather was the only lifeguard on duty, as Billy had called out “sick”. Robin had the day off from her job at the mall, and was lounging under the chair near Heather’s stand watching her kid sister splash around in the water. Heather pushed her sunglasses up farther on her nose, to hide the fact that she was not-so-subtly staring at Robin.

It was generally hard to take her eyes off of her. Her long legs were starting to tan as the summer went on and she spent almost all her time off from work at the pool. She switched between two different bikinis, a yellow one with a tie at the front and one that was striped with navy and white stripes, embellished with a red zipper at the middle. Heather certainly liked the yellow one better, as it showed off more. The other one covered everything, although she saw Robin wearing that one more. She had noticed how Robin really hated all the teenage boys staring at her when she wore the yellow one.

But today she was wearing the yellow bikini, laying out on a chair under an umbrella and reading some old beaten up copy of a book Heather couldn’t make out from where she sat.

It was almost closing time, and Heather saw Robin's twin brother go over to call their little sister out of the pool. Most people were starting to filter out as it became darker. Soon the pool was empty and Robin’s siblings were nowhere to be seen, they must have been showering. Robin was packing up her stuff, tossing her book and the towel she had been laying on into a tote bag. 

Heather climbed down from her chair. There was nobody left in the water and everyone was leaving through the gates or going to shower quickly before they closed. Heather walked over to Robin.

“Hey Robin.” She flashed the taller girl a smile she knew was charming. For a faint second, she saw Robin blush as she looked up at her.

“Oh, hey Heather.” Robin pulled an over-sized t-shirt over her head.

“You spend a lot of time around here, but you never get in the pool, why?” Heather asked her, catching her off guard. It was true, Robin never once stepped foot in the water over all the time she spent hanging around the area.

Robin shrugged. “I just don’t like crowds.”

Heather smiled. 

“Why don’t you stay here with me after closing. I’d like to get to know you, we could swim around, with nobody watching.”

Robin was taken aback by this. She hardly knew Heather, and here she was asking her to stay after hours at the pool with her.

“Uh- I,” Robin stammered. Heather thought she looked adorable like this, a blush spread out across her cheeks as she stumbled over her words. She’d have to remember to get her flustered more often.

Heather toyed with the whistle hanging around her neck and slid her sunglasses off her face, twirling them around in her hand.

“I could drive you home, come on, it’ll be fun.” 

At that, Robin slowly nodded her head.

“Sure.” Her voice was quiet and Heather smiled. Robin turned around and ran off, towards the showers, probably to tell her brother what was happening. Heather began walking around, closing all the umbrellas and ushering out the last remaining pedestrians as the clock turned over to eight pm. It was almost completely dark out, and the lights in the pool were glowing, providing light to the area.

Heather walked back into the showers, making sure everyone was out. She found Robin handing her brother the car keys and pushing her two siblings out towards the parking lot. Heather giggled, saddling up behind her.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing Robin’s hand and pulling her back outside, away from the darkened showers.

They plopped down at the edge of the water, sitting on the concrete and dipping their legs into the water.

“Are you sure we won’t get in trouble for this?” Robin asked, staring up at the sky as stars began to peak out among the clouds.

“Confident. Billy and I do this all the time.” Heather had actually been surprised she had formed somewhat of a friendship with her coworker, despite his rough nature. He was actually kinda fun to hang out with.

“Where is Billy? You were working like all day.” Robin looked out across the water, moving her legs causing a ripple effect to cascade through the pool.

“He called in sick. Bet he’s out doing some girl at the movie theater or something.” Both girls giggled at that.

Heather lifted herself off of the edge, dipping into the water. It was warm from the summer heat, but also cool after sitting in a hot chair since noon.

“Dip in, waters great.” Heather smiled at Robin, giving her reassurance. Robin slipped off the concrete and down into the pool, walking over to where Heather was sitting on the steps.

“So, you and Harrington, got anything going?” Heather asked. She just had to know. So many of her friends who hung out at the mall all the time said that they were totally dating, but she needed to hear it from Robin herself to believe it.

“What? Me and Steve? No, no way in hell. He’s a dingus, we-I would never date him.” Robin shook her head.

“Good, good to know.” Heather looked away from Robin, looking off towards the diving board at the other end of the pool.

“Do you like anyone?” Heather asked, swimming over closer to Robin. She noticed Robin blush a little bit more before meeting the brunette’s eyes.

“Uh- I’m not sure. I’ve never been one for crushes.” Robin looked back down at her hands underneath the water. She was picking at her cuticle, chipping at the remaining nail polish that clung to her nails.

“What about you?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Heather couldn’t take it anymore. She scooted closer to Robin and carefully lifted Robin’s chin up, the water dripping off of her fingertips and back into the pool. She leaned in as she closed her eyes, pressing her lips to Robin’s. Robin’s eyes widened as large as saucers before she relaxed into the kiss, letting Heather take the lead.

“That answer it?” Heather smiled after she pulled away. Robin had this dorky look on her face somewhere between affection and surprise that made Heather’s heart melt.

“Yeah.” Robin could barely form the word, the taste of Heather’s strawberry lip gloss sticking to her lips.

“I-I think I like you too,” Robin whispered. Heather could barely hear her as she was now sitting on the opposite side of the stairs.

Heather smiled, really, truly smiled. She didn’t think it would be that easy, but it was, it was so easy and now Robin was putty in her hands.

“You think?”

“No. I know that I like you.”

“Good.” Robin swam over to Heather. Heather grabbed her gently and seated herself on the second stair, pulling Robin into her lap. She reconnected their lips, kissing her a little bit rougher than before. She slid her hand from Robin’s arm down her stomach and to her swimsuit bottoms.

She very carefully dipped two fingers under the waistband. She felt Robin shift in her lap.

“Is this okay?” she asked, barely pulling away from Robin’s lips. 

“Yes, whatever you want to do.” 

Heather took that as confirmation and moved her hand down lower, feeling along Robin’s entrance. The water from the pool was making it a little bit difficult, but she could manage. 

With her pointer finger, Heather found Robin’s clit and very carefully began to rub small circles around it. Robin’s breath hitched but she didn’t move her lips from where she was making out with Heather.

Heather took her fingers off of Robin and felt Robin pout slightly against her lips. Heather pulled away again giggling.

She repositioned her fingers so her thumb was now on Robin’s clit and she could easily slide two fingers into her pussy. Robin let out a strangled moan as she tried to keep quiet. Anybody could walk by the pool at any moment and see them. She almost liked that, the danger of it all. 

Heather used her other hand to push away at Robin’s top. She leaned forward, attaching her lips to Robin’s left boob, right above her nipple. She sucked there for a few moments, leaving a little bit of a hickey before she moved lower and clamped her lips down around Robin nipple. 

She sped up how fast her fingers were moving, and Robin could already feel herself getting close. Between Heather’s lips in her nipple and her thumb on her clit and her fingers inside of her Robin was immensely turned on.

Small noises were spilling out of Robin’s mouth as Heather worked her closer and closer to an orgasm. Heather smiled as she moved off of Robin’s nipple. She leaned back up, now attaching her lips to Robin’s neck and sucking gently, moving around until she found the sweet spot that made Robin cry out in pleasure.

Heather added a third finger into her and pressed down harder on her clit as she rubbed circles around it and that did it for Robin. She had one hand tangled in Heather’s curls as she bit down on her palm of the other trying to keep herself quiet as the waves of her orgasm hit her.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, coming down off her orgasm.

Heather chuckled as she pulled away from Robin’s neck and removed her hand from her swimsuit, observing the purple and red hickey she had left on her neck.

She knew that it would be hard for Robin to hide with her work uniform, but where was the fun in sex if she didn’t leave a mark on her to display to the world. Actually, getting to hear Robin cum might be just as good of a reward.

“Wow, having my first kiss and losing my virginity in one night. Never would have guessed.” Robin climbed out of Heather’s lap and sat down on the stair next to her, leaning back against the metal bar in exhaustion.

“Wait- fuck- you’re a virgin?!” Heather looked at the blonde, shocked slightly.

“Was.” Robin quipped.

Heather giggled. Robin laid her head on Heather’s shoulder. The brunette was now even more turned on than she had been moments ago.

“Sit on the side of the pool again. It’s your turn,” Robin said, pulling away from her. Heather raised her eyebrows but obeyed, lifting herself back up onto the side of the pool.

Robin swam over. They were in the shallow end, which was only three feet deep. Robin sat on her knees and fell level just with Heather’s crotch. She pushed her knees apart and reached forward, moving aside her swimsuit. The one piece definitely didn’t want to budge, but Robin really didn’t care, she would make it move.

She leaned forward and licked an experimental stripe from the bottom of Heather’s slit up to her clit. Based on the small shudder that racked through Heather’s body, she assumed she liked it. So she did it again. Heather reached down to tangle her hand in Robin’s hair, pushing her closer to her heat. 

Robin brought one hand up and slipped a finger into Heather. She was soaking wet, and that was without the help of the water from the pool. Unlike Robin, who was just trimmed, she was completely shaved. For some reason Robin found that so hot and she wasn’t sure why.

Robin pumped one finger in and out of Heather, feeling around in search of her g-spot. She suctioned for lips around Heather’s clit, toying with it using her tongue to coax the bundle of nerves out from under its hood. Heather cried out a little as she sucked on it, kicking her legs gently, creating a splash in the water.

Robin added two more fingers. Heather was a lot looser than her and even three fingers barely filled all the space inside of her. Robin located her g-spot and began to massage it, running her fingers along the rough surface until she could feel Heather slick falling down onto her fingers as she moaned through her orgasm.

“Fuck, shit that was incredible.” Heather let robin fix her bathing suit as she pulled her fingers out of her heat. When she looked down after pulling her hands out of Robin's hair, she found that Robin was sucking on her fingers gently. Heather giggled.

Robin walked around and climbed out of the pool and Heather pushed herself up off of the concrete. Together, they walked towards the showers to clean up. Heather stopped once they reached the building, pushing Robin up against the wall and kissing her deeply.

“Look out, you never know when I’ll be stopping by Scoops.” heather winked at her before skipping off inside. Robin stood there a second longer, lovestruck. She smiled to herself. She  _ definitely  _ wouldn't mind Heather stopping by.


End file.
